Let's swim!
by GinterShadow
Summary: The strange girl ran up to me, she grinned brightly and grasped my wrists tightly "I've got it! Let's start a woman's swimming club!" I stared. What did she say? A woman's swimming club? "...Ano..But I'm a boy.."
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This will be my very FIRST story. I want to make a Iwatobi high school swim club OC fanfiction. I suck at creating characters, so I'm going to allow people to summit theirs! YAYAY

I'm one of the people that mixs other anime plots up XD So be weary, you may find something that's from another anime^^

I'd like to keep to the anime. So every character with the opposite gender name please^^ In Free! Everyone has the opposite gender name. SO boys with girl names and girls with boys name.

PM only! Or comment. I might look at both^^

Be creative! Send in as many OCs as you want!

I will give you credit. Don't worry. The quick I get messages, I quicker I can begin. I'd probably start the story-story, after the first couple of chapter will be when the boys get Rei^^

* * *

Okay. I was talking with some very-VERY good oc writers. Yaoi and Straight. And I decided to add in a twist, hehe~ Most stories like this is so BLAH. It's not realistic and definitely NOT like anime at all! Anyway, I have chosen one OC so far. For my Yaoi couple. I just ADORE SkyKatie's OC. A perfect Shota that will add comedy. So, I'll put his profile up and hopefully next chapter I can get right stuck in. I'm a fast writer so you'll probably get lots of chapters once I've chosen OCs.

_**Anyway. This is SkyKatie's OC, hopefully this will help you.**_

Name: Akihiro Katsu

Age: 15 and a half

Year: 1st year.

Sea-Life animal: Otter - Purple

Place on team: Manager

Sexuality-Yaoi/Yuri/Straight/Bi: YAOI. I'm a Yaoi-nutter ^/^

Appearance

Basically the boy looks like Fuko from Clannad with short hair. He has Nagisa's from Clannad hair points.

Hair and Eye color: Amber hair with yellow eyes, like the cat boy.

Height: 142cm (4'8)

Scars or birthmarks: none

Body build, wide hips or large chest..e.g: Um. Ano..Well, he has a small body build, like a child. You could compare him to Taiga Aisaka or Konata Izumi

Skin color: Pale

Clothes they liked to wear: Akihiro is a Shota. He likes to wear baggy clothing, like sweater and such. Dungarees. Ano, other people force him into female clothing.

Personality:

Akihiro is a hardcore otaku. He is a big video game player that sometimes he mixes his memories up with game levels. Despite this, the boy is very shy and timid, especially around people he doesn't know. He gets upset easily and often dazes off into daydreams which in turn gets him into trouble with his circle of friends. E.G He mumbles random words and when he snaps out of his daydream his best friend (another OC) has dressed him up in embarrassing female clothing like Maid Uniform and such.

Despite his personality, the boy hates studying, thus his grade are a bit uneasy. However, like the character Konata, he follows her example (E.G He loves the anime, Lucky Star) and pulls all nighters and frequently getting high grades for the big tests but care little to nothing for the smaller testes.

The small boy is surprisingly athletic, he doesn't willing participate in athletics or clubs activities in fear he might miss his animes. The only time he does participate is when one of his friends (Again. Another OC) forces him along.

Akihiro is easily 'convince' into doing something, thought he can easily counter attack it with bribing that person with one of his family sweets since his family owns a baskery. Thought, the boy can't cook to save his life.

Past:

Family:

Mother: Akio Katsu (Stay at home Mum. She works in the bakery)

Father: Ryutaro Katsu (Over seas with business)

Brothers and Sisters: A older sister who is over seas in collage.

Hobbies and Talents: The boy is an amazing video game player. He often goes for a video game then anything else, sometimes he get frustrated when other people are trying to 'help' he and yells out "No Backseat gaming!" He doesn't have any hobbies other then watching anime or playing games, talents include sports but not believed to be necessary.

I want to know other things about your character like what they do, so they spend most of their library: He spends most of his time on small game stations or reading manga books. He likes fantasy books but find them a little too boring for his tastes.

How did they find out about the girl's team: Well. Another OC, bribes into joining. Forcing him into becoming the female's manager.

Swim suit color and style: Purple. Black and White swimming shorts.

Best stroke: Breast Stroke.

Who do they want as a relationship: Hmm...I'm not completely sure. I love all of them. So chose!

Ano. If you look on the next chapter, I've chosen two OCs. I'd like to see how your OC would act around them: Akihiro likes the fact she'd go along with any of his crazy anime/game thoughts. He'd probably see her as an older sister or best friend. He considered all of his close friends as family, even if it doesn't look like he does.

I'd love to know what you'd like to put into story! I will do my best: Can you have him cosplay? Anything I don't mind, I'd like him to wear something funny.

Anything else you'd like to add? He says random words and such. His personality is a mix of anime and normal T.V shows. Konata/Taiga/Fuko and J.D

_**The Second OC I've chosen is Crossroader 32's OC**_

Name: Tsuji Sumiko/ Kaed, thanks to a run in with Nagisa when she was younger.

Age: 15 almost 16

Year: 1st year

Sea-Life animal: Cormorant - Deep Blue

I figured out, when watching the anime that first years wear red. Second years wears green, thread years wear yellow and fourth years wear blue. Wired isn't it?

Place on team: Co-captain

Sexuality-Yaoi/Yuri/Straight/Bi: Straight

Appearance:

Well. To get a good image of the character. Do say if they look like another character from another anime.

Hair and Eye color: Dark brown shoulder length hair usually in a messy ponytail. Auburn eyes.

Height: 5'5 about an inch or so taller than Nagisa.

Scars or birthmarks: N/A

Body build, wide hips or large chest..e.g: An athletic build and subtlety toned. Pretty average figure, very proportional.

Skin color: Light tan

Clothes they liked to wear: Anything on the cool end of the spectrum. Blues, greens, grays, the occasional red.

Personality: (Warning very long) Personality: (Warning very long) General Personality: Most people's first impression of Kaed is that of a relatively quiet and calm person. Level-headed and not very talkative by nature, she is generally unassuming but by no means shy. Kaed simply enjoys her own company or that of a smaller group. Being the calm type she often takes the role somewhat reminiscent of a babysitter. Oddly enough, Kaed attracts the more hyper and enigmatic types of people to want to hang around her; this is mostly because they find her to be a bit of a stick in the mud and try and 'help' her live a non-boring life.

Even tempered, Kaed usually suffers from annoyance rather than anger. Her annoyance mostly comes from her friends who even though she loves them, Kaed finds somewhat annoying at times. She has good control of herself and seldom jumps into things without any prior knowledge.

Being of the more intelligent variety, Kaed finds herself having to help people with their academic lives. Kaed does have a particular hatred for things that are set in stone as she finds them boring, i.e: Math. She also has a wit as sharp as a needle; this isn't necessarily a good thing all the time though. Honest to the point of upfront bluntness, Kaed sometimes finds herself not very well liked because of her critical and sometimes hurtful opinions. Not like this really phases her after being like this all her life, though she tries to watch her mouth around her friends more.

Kaed also has a bad habit of saying whatever comes to mind; be it an insult that will have you nursing a broken ego or a compliment that will have you at the top of the world. Regardless of what some people think Kaed in fact does have a caring and protective side, often showing vast loyalty when it comes to family and friends. As seen when she broke her older sister's cheating ex-boyfriend's leg, when he caused her sister to cry for a week straight by turning people against her. She is actually very generous and trustworthy when it comes down to it. Usually doing small acts for people anonymously. Kaed follows her own morals and can go to extremes when it comes to getting things done. This is where the more mischievous side of her comes out. Knowing her way around a conversation Kaed is very good at come-backs and one-liners. She also is fine bending or breaking rules when they get in the way. Kaed is reasonable though and doesn't do reckless things without good reason. She is also a very keen observer and good at reading people. She is also one of the best advice givers around, this stems from her accurate observations and always thinking it through.

As a very independent person Kaed often will take matters into her own hands. Being somewhat scheming she occasionally will help people from behind the scenes, since she hates attention being on her. A running gag between she and her friends is that she is an eternal friend-zoner, because she isn't exactly interested in romance since she thinks it causes way to much drama. Contrary to popular belief Kaed can actually be quite a sucker for humor.

Past:Kaed grew up in a very varied family. Her older sister always loved to swim and pushed that on her from the start. With her parents not around all that much her older sister became her best friend. Though she picked up tennis, martial arts, and basketball for a time swimming was always her fallback. She did have a few run ins with the current Iwatobi swim club and Rin when she was younger, they were friendly aquantinces but not friends. Though Nagisa thought different leading to the nickname incident

Family:

Mother:Tsuji Harumi, a lawyer and an excellent cook.

Father:Tsuji Mako, a travel agent always traveling.

Brothers and Sisters:Tsuji Fumiko, her older sister and swimming coach

Hobbies and Talents: Skipping rocks, cryptograms, tennis, martial arts, basketball, reading, computer stuff,

I want to know other things about your character like what they do, so they spend most of their library:

How did they find out about the girl's team: She was always interested in swimming competitively and for something instead of just as a hobby

Swim suit color and style: A simple one-piece, grey blue with dark green edging.

Best stroke: Freestyle

Who do they want as a relationship: Not decided yet. Any thoughts of your own?

Ano. If you look on the next chapter, I've chosen two OCs. I'd like to see how your OC would act around them: She's still pretty calm around Akihiro, if not more laid back, she'll usually keep things under control while still getting along with him.

I'd love to know what you'd like to put into story! I will do my best: Pool fight, like a major one. Maybe a date stalking? Anything else?

_**And this is Hikari-Chimedkina-Neko's wonderful character^^**_

Name: Shinobu Yamabuki

Age: 17

Year: 2nd year

Sea animal: Manatee - Dark Green

Place on team: Member

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Hair is down to her shoulder blades, usually tied up in some way (braids mostly, sometimes a bun or a ponytail)

Hair and Eye color: Hair- Peachy orange; Eye- pale green

Height: 5' 8" (she's an inch shorter than Haru. Haru is third Tallest out of the boys)

Scars or birthmarks: none

Body build: Slender but fit with somewhat wide shoulders and a relatively small bust, her tallness can sometimes be rather intimidating, but she's basically Makoto, a gentle giant, and could be mistaken as an adult.

Skin color: Normal

Clothes they liked to wear: Baggy jeans and graphic tees with a light jacket and tennis shoes usually, sometimes simple modest dresses with sandals, always in soft, light or pale colors

Personality: (It's long, be warned) She's very much like a mother, always worrying about her friends, trying to keep them out of trouble, offering advice and help when needed, she's always full of smiles and cheer, and very selfless. She isn't naïve though, she will recognize if someone is trying to take advantage of her kindness. She is independent and gentle and open minded to everything. She is very perceptive and intuitive and very smart when it comes down to it. She is also very affectionate to her friends, always willing to give hugs to them. She's also a big eater, she's out eaten a number of the guys she knows and will almost always have the largest meal in a group or be asking for more. She also very much loves movies of all kinds, especially horror and those made by Ghibli studio (you know, Howl's Moving Castle, My Neighbor Totoro, Ponyo, etc.) and loves anime and manga. She's always up for getting everyone together for a movie night and always has movies to bring, be it new or old.

She can also be very stubborn to when it's needed, such as when someone is injured, even though she's a normal member of the team, she has probably the most medical knowledge, which probably isn't all that much, mostly things from book, she knows pressure points well though, since she uses them to make her siblings stop fighting and to discipline them, and will put her foot down when someone is injured and they are trying to keep doing whatever is aggravating the injury.

You also do not want to bully or threaten her friends/family, or she goes into a mama manatee mode (XD I couldn't help that). She'll still be smiling, but a black aura of death will swirl around her, like Ama-sensei when she gets mad. And then she'll stare at you with this glint in her eye that says "Go ahead, keep picking on them, but know you're in for absolute hell if you do." Just that and her height are usually enough to scare bullies off, if not, she'll demonstrate just exactly what her medical books have taught her (pressure points or twisting their arm in a painful manner to make them submit to her). She can't actually fight though, she could throw a punch here of ther if need be, but she would get her butt kicked with someone with actuall training.

Past: She has a rather normal past. Her parents wanted her to be active as a child, so they asked her if anything sounded interesting. Shinobu thought swimming sounded fun so she choose that, and at age 10 signed her up at the swim club Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin went to. She didn't interact with them though, she only recognises them as the boys from the swim club she went to as a kid.

Family: Her family is very loving, large and open-minded. They are always willing to have company over and will shelter Shinobu's friends should said friend not want to go home due to something (family problems, being kicked out, or it's just really late). They live in a very large house close to the beach, where her dad's boat rental is near. She would sometimes see Haru every now an again swimming at the beach, but she never approached him.

Mother: Yumi Yamabuki, a flowershop owner, Shinobu will sometimes help out when she isn't busy

Father: Hitsuhide Yamabuki, owns a small boat rental shop

Brothers and Sisters: Three younger brothers and a younger sister, in order from oldest to youngest; Miki and Haku, 13 year old twins (girl, boy), Misato, 10, and Bunta, 6

Hobbies and Talents: She is very much into music and likes to sing, she can also somewhat play the piano, she can't read sheet music, she plays by ear, since she never had a formal teacher, so she can't play anything overly complicated. She needs to have heard the song she wants to play, and will need to keep hearing it every so often in order to practice it. She mostely tries to play songs from Ghibli studio movies since those are her favourite.

I want to know other things about your character like what they do: She likes to read when she can, on subjects that are relevant to her, like botany and the language of flowers for her mom's shop, and medical things so she can take care of others better. She also very much likes to try new things, be it food or an activity.

How did they find out about the girl's team: She overheard that the boys were asking for members, and wondered if there was a girls team so she asked around

Swim suit color and style: Black one piece with pale green stripes down the side

Best stroke: Back Stroke and Front Stroke

Who do they want as a relationship: (Rei or Seijuurou) I think her and Makoto would get along really well, but I'm leaving it up to you if you want it to happen

Ano. If you look on the next chapter, I've chosen two OCs. I'd like to see how your OC would act around them:  
Akihiro- Shinobu would very much get along with him, seeing as she herself is also into anime and manga, she would definitely understand what he's taking about and would always be willing to go out and buy more manga with him or watch the latest episode of an anime. She would see him as another little brother and wouldn't mind if he ended up calling her "Nee-chan" instead of "Senpai." She would try and get him to study more, even willing to tutor him since she gets good grades.

Kaed- Shinobu respects Kaed as another level headed and calm person and glad she doesn't have to worry to much about her. She would try and get her to be a little more tactful in what she says, but Shinobu finds her wit rather hilarious anyways. She would definitely have Kaed near when confronting bullies since Shinobu can't actually fight. These two would probably get along fairly well.

I'd love to know what you'd like to put into story! I will do my best: She, for some reason, must pretend to be an adult and take everyone somewhere, or she is mixed up as being the adult in charge. Either one is fine and you don't have to, I just came up with these for **'s and giggles. Or you could put her medical knowledge to work in that fight Kaed's creator mentioned.

Anything else you'd like to add? Nope

_**Another OC, this lovely OC belongs to Kuroshibeta70**_

Name: Yuichi Nakatsuya

Age: 16

Year: 2nd

Place on team: Member

Sea-Animal: Turtle - white

Sexuality-Yaoi/Yuri/Straight/Bi: Bisexual

Appearance: She looks like Sango from Inuyasha, except she has wavy hair.

Hair and Eye color: Lavender colored hair and Honey colored eyes

Height: 5'1

Scars or birthmarks: None

Body build, wide hips or large chest..e.g.: She's slim with a small chest, but somewhat wide hips.

Skin color: Light Tan

Clothes they liked to wear: She likes to wear knee high dresses of various colors with flower designs along with pink flats.

Personality: She is a very opened person, who tells others her opinions, even if nobody asked her. Her comments can come off as an insult and she doesn't notices until someone tells her, then she immediately apologizes. She's a tomboy that doesn't care about manners, but she gets angry when someone thinks that she is a girly girl, because of the way she dresses.  
She's very intelligent to the point that she will complete an assignment like a week before it's actually due. Despite her intelligence, she can be very lazy and often falls a sleep if nothing is happening, like if she's standing in a train during a train ride, she will fall a sleep standing there! But she is a determined person, who loves swimming despite her laziness.  
If one of her friends are being insulted or bullied, she will throw insults at you to the Max that it will make that person cry or she will beat them up, because she's a very good fighter.  
Past: Yuichi was born in an all male family with the exception of her mother. The family already picked out the name Yuichi, because they wanted another boy, but was surprised that they got a girl. The males were a bit saddened that they got a girl, but soon they accepted it and was glad that they had finally got a girl. Throw out elementary and her first year of junior high school, she had good grades, but was bored, because she had nothing to do. But one day, she heard of the swim team and decided to join, which she grew to love, but had to quit, because of an injury and having to help take care of her new younger brother. During her second year of Junior high, her mother died of a sickness.

Family: A father, 5 brothers, and a deceased mother.

Mother: Yuriko, she was a stay in home mom, who was kind, but was blunt about her opinion. (Deceased)

Father: Heisuke, he's a protective, but somewhat crazy man's man, who works as a construction worker. He likes to tell jokes and drink. (Alive)

Brothers and Sisters: 5 brothers (4 older ones and 1 younger one) and no sisters.  
Kosuke, 22, he's the happy-go-lucky brother, who is starting his own café shop (He looks like Otonashi from Angel Beats, except with dark blue hair) . Shunichi, 21, he's the rebellious brother, who works at a auto repair shop (He looks like Mugen from Samurai Champloo, except with pure black hair and blue eyes). Aiji, 20, he's the more serious brother, who is in college for his Law degree (He looks like Uryu from Bleach, expect with golden eyes). Yoru, 19, he's the Lazy brother, who (forcefully) works at a Bakery (He looks like Urahara from Bleach, except with brown hair). Kai, 4, he's the baby brother of the Nakatsuya family, who is mischievous and is in Preschool (He looks like Ushio from Clannad, except with shorter hair).

Hobbies and Talents: She likes cooking, which her food is to die for and she likes to draw little characters, but designing swimsuits is what she mainly draws.  
I want to know other things about your character like what they do, so they spend most of their library: She spends it doing homework so that she can spend her time sleeping. She often helps people with their homework, but only to the people she likes. She reads books, especially Fantasy and Science fiction, but will fall a sleep after a chapter or so.

How did they find out about the girl's team: She finds out by reading the bulletin board at school.

Swim suit color and style: Lavender, white, and sky blue.

Best stroke: Backstroke

Who do they want as a relationship: Makoto

I'd love to know what you'd like to put into story! I will do my best: Yuichi helps Akihiro Katsu with his homework, which turns out to be a total disaster. Yuichi can invite Makoto to her house and the Nakatsuya men will go crazy and try to scare Makoto.

Anything else you'd like to add?: Can her brother, Yoru work at Akihiro Katsu's family bakery. Yuichi is friends with Akihiro Katsu.

_**The last main character in my story is L0llyp0p's lovely character**_

Name: Akito Mizuno

Age: 17

Year: 2nd

Place on team: Captain

Sea-Animal: Sea Eagle - Red

Sexuality-Homosexual/Straight: straight

Appearance

hmmm, she looks a bit like Daisy from the anime sket dance but without glasses

Hair and Eye color: dark brown hair with green eyes

Height: 168 cm

Scars or birthmarks: she has two scars on her back and one on her knee (from surgery) and a birthmark on her left shoulder

Body build, wide hips or large chest..e.g: she has slightly wider shoulders than her hips and has a decent sized chest.

Skin color: pale olive

Clothes they liked to wear: light wash jeans with a black tank top and a lose green khaki shirt over it, (undone) with galdiators, mainly loose fitting clothes and jeans.

Personality: She is quite sharp and can be undoubtedly be ruthless, cold and uncaring when trying to get something. She is very independent and will scream at anyone who tries to help her. She hates showing weakness . She is quick to judge someone and will often has a 'don't care attitude' and will only really take part/ listen if it is interesting. She is very snarky and loves to take risks. Despite her cold and callous attitude she can show empathy to people in need and has a strong moral code. She will never back down from a fight and will fight for the side she has chosen to the end. She will use any of her strengths to get what she wants. She hates following orders but will trust that person entirely if she thinks they are a good leader. She also hates rules and is quite fun loving. She is sometimes quite lazy but once motivated will get the job done. She secretly loves gaming and even though she denies it she is a bit of an Otaku.

Past: She grew up in Tokyo for most of her life and had a comfortable spoilt childhood, when her younger brother was born when she was 7. She was jealous at first but then grew to love him. When she was 15 she went on a school trip skiing and got in a pretty bad accident, two of her four ligaments was snapped and the 3rd torn she had to have surgery. About 6 months after that her family moved to Tottori and she attend Iwatobi. She never really liked swimming but she started it as part of her physiotherapy and grew to love it. About 6 months ago her parents divorced and now her mum is living overseas.

Family:

Mother: Ai Mizuno (living in Australia)

Father: Sora Mizuno

Brothers and Sisters: Taichi Mizuno

Hobbies and Talents: apart from swimming she's enjoys digital art, though she isn't that good and will often chuck her tablet at the floor and then decide to try again. Even though she loves gaming she isn't that good at them and will often get frustrated. She also enjoys running.

I want to know other things about your character like what they do: she likes being around other people though sometimes she will prefer to be alone and go up to a high up place. When she is thinking she can get really restless and will need to walk around. She really likes the tech part of the theatre, which is one of her secret passions and will often volunteer to help out.

How did they find out about the girl's team: She got dared into starting one or joining one (if you want her to be the founder or not)

Swim suit color and style: just a stream lined black swimming costume with white racing stripes

Best stroke: Butterfly

Who do they want as a relationship: Haruka

Ano. If you look on the next chapter, I've chosen ONE OC. I'd like to see how your OC would act around that one: She would probably find him slightly irritating but enjoy his personality. She would aslo come to him for help if she was stuck on a game.

I'd love to know what you'd like to put into story! I will do my best: maybe a bet? or she gets injured swimming and going from SkyKatie, can somebody force her to cosplay?

Anything else you'd like to add: the scars from surgery were due to her skiing accident and she doesn't like to show off her swimming

_**XD Don't worry if you've sent in an OC. I'll use he/her as a side character. **_

* * *

Thanks for all the forms. More please! Please suggest any anime that has a swimming episode in it! It'll help a lot^^

Okay. I've got a few things planned out. Their going to have to do a lot of things^^

Yosh! I've got a beta

Talk to yah soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay. First chapter. A little boring but it'll get better. _**

**_Please thank my lovely beta Comics4theFeels!_**

**_And Ejoy _**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The early hours of the day are warm during this part of the year, particularly when the sun is high in the sky. Every now and then a gentle blow of a summer breeze would fill the heated air, giving everyone a good feeling on their skin. Sadly, this time of year is hated by many students.

Particularly the students that are in their gym class.

This is exactly what the students that attended Iwatobi High School thought. This year it is pressured onto the shoulders of the freshman. Currently, a young girl with long brown hair held back in a ponytail _hated _the hot weather. She sighed as she walked across the bright orange race tracks, in her left hand was toy gun. Dressed in the first year Gym clothing, she turned around and raised the gun. "Okay! Get on your marks!" she yelled, her voice strong, her bright amber eyes shone as she watched the small group of first year boys line up and crouch down "Get set! Ready!"

"GO!" she yelled and pulled the trigger. The familiar sound of the gun rang out and the group was off. The tracks below them blurred as the boys felt the familiar surge of adrenaline pump through their blood. The steady thump of their footsteps echoed in their ears and rolls of sweat ran down their faces. The whole group could feel the warmth seep into their muscles, the mild burning of lactic acid, the rush of the wind; they never found it easy, but they pushed.

All but one boy that is. The shortest in the group, the shortest in their year, in fact, didn't even try. His legs pumped against the strength of the group effortlessly, his yellow cat eyes half lidded as he felt the familiar yet unwelcome feelings of the wind blowing through his hair, playing with the antenna like hair spikes that pocked out of his amber hair. His white shirt had a big, black number one written on it, the cotton fluttering in the air as he ran. His yellow eyes closed for a few seconds before reopening, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow racers, he pushed past them and before he knew it, he was in the lead by a mile.

The small boy crossed the finish line; he easily made his body stop as he rubbed his right eye, as if he'd fall sleep right then and there when suddenly a white towel hit his face, making his small body jolt a little. "Attack!" He squealed, looking left and then right. "But from where —? Oh . . . It's just a towel." he mumbled, almost disappointed. He leaned down to grab the towel.

"You'd think I'd learn by now." a female voice sounded, almost depressed. The boy raises his yellow eyes. Standing straight and beginning to rub his face with the towel, he gave the other girl a lazy grin.

"Akihro-chan, I've always wondered: you're so good at sports, how come you aren't on a team or anything?" the girl asked, walking towards him. Her bright honey colored eyes clued to the stopwatch in her hand. Her dark lavender hair pulled up into a long wavy ponytail, her face was framed by a row of shorter lavender locks crossing her forehead. Dressed in her first year gym clothes, you could clearly see her figure, a small chest and wide hips. Her skin was tan from spending so much time out in the sun.

Akihiro let out a small groan, at the name she added to his before replying somewhat dramatically, "'cause if I got on a team and started playing sports, I'd miss all my primetime animes! And that would be bad! My gaming skills would go down the drain!"

The girl stared, she sighed and flopped her head forward a little "You know, if you put as much effort into studying as you do into anime and gaming, I'm pretty sure you'd be in my class, and not the lowest class . . ." she mumbled softly, looking at him a little before pouting. Her eyes twitched. "Are you even listening to me?"

The short brunette jumped a bit, turning his yellow eyes onto her and smiling brightly. "Sooorrrrry Yuichi-chan! I was looking at her!" he said loudly, pointing behind her.

Narrowing her honey colored eyes, she peered over her shoulder and let out a small yelp and grabbed Akihiro's hand, pushing it down. "Don't point! It's impolite," she mumbled, almost like a hissing snake.

The boy frowned, he grunted a little "But . . . Yuichi-chan you point all the time!" He said, blinking his eyes a little in confusion. He frowned a little, eyeing the sudden dark clouds that appeared over his best friend's head and couldn't help but wonder what was up with them.

"Yeah . . . but we know the people I point at . . ." Yuichi thought to herself, looking back at the girl behind them. She wasn't in their year, in fact she's a year older. The girl was known around the school as the "new girl." Whenever somebody transferred into the school, it spread like wildfire. In fact it took Yuichi about a month to actually learn her _real _name: Mizuno Akito. She's this older, beautiful woman. Yuichi admired her a lot, not just for her beauty but for her brawns; Mizuno-san had gotten the highest marks in her year. It was no surprise that she was in 2-A.

Sighing softly, Yuichi returned her gaze onto her small friend. She jolted in shock at what she saw. Akihro was suddenly right in her face, he stood on tip-toes, his wide yellow eyes stared at her. Letting out a small shriek, she pushed him back, hand on her chest. "What in the world are you doing?"

Akihiro laughed, he bounced up and down "Sorry! Your expression! It was so moe! Moe Points! Yuichi-chan!"

"Moe what?"

"Clumsy is sexy!"

~#~#~

Across the school grounds stood a young student. Mizuno Akito stared at the ground, a small frown settled on her lips. She had short deep, milky brown hair that curled at the ends; her hair was held up by a yellow ribbon. Her brown locks brushed to the left side of her face, two parts of brown hair brushed against her cheeks lightly. Her pale olive skin was very noticeable: the color made her bright brown eyes sparkle. Dressed in her green, second year uniform she sighed softly.

"It's rude to stare." Jumping a little, she looked up and watched as two first years argued across the school grounds, one much shorter than the other. She watched for a while longer before her eyes hardened and she spun around to enter the school with an uncaring attitude, incredibly annoyed that more people were talking about her.

Climbing the staircase leading inside, she ignored the looks she got from passing students. It wasn't her fault her family decided to move here, right in the middle of the year; she didn't even _want_ to move to this small town. If it was her way, she'd still be at home.

She did kind of enjoy the weather, it was a lot warmer here then the place she used to live. But oh how she missed swimming, one of the only things that she actually enjoyed. Sure, she could swim in the ocean, but a pool is much better than the salty sea and besides, it's not fun to go into the ocean when you're alone.

She had tried to make friends. She really did try, but everyone kind of despised her for her high grades and the girls here weren't very nice. It annoyed her so much, back home it wasn't like that. Frowning more, she stomped down a hallway, her eyes looked through the glass of the windows before she suddenly stopped and stared.

As normal, each day the girl would stop in the same spot. Even when she first moved to this town, she was in a good mood because her father, Mizuno Sora, told her there was a swimming pool in the town. Of course it was the first thing she checked out, but her spirit was crushed when she found out it was being torn down. She was kind of in a strange, depressing mood until she came to school. On her first day, she stopped in the exact spot she was in now.

Her attention was on the object outside of the window. On her first day, her eyes had widened. "A pool!" she had gasped. It was the first time she had been really happy since moving there. The dark-haired girl had been so excited about seeing a pool, she had gone to find the signup sheet. Akito was let down as soon as the club board came into view. It was a male swimming club. No female swimming club. Depressed and beaten, the girl had turned and walked away. Since that day she had been stopping and gazing out at the pool every time she passed.

Letting out a sigh, Akito turned her head back around, glaring at the group of bickering girls at the end of the hallway. Noticing her glare the girls yelped and quickly turned away. Huffing and incredibly frustrated, the girl turned and stomped down another hall in hopes to escape the whispering and eyes that followed her.

_Seriously! What's the problem? Just because I get high grades?_ she wondered, finding herself getting more frustrated than before. Dark green eyes glared at the floor as she walked, her fists shaking at her sides before she suddenly jolted and noticed she had almost walked into a wall.

Blinking a little, Akito stepped back and rubbed her forehead, looking up through her hair. She had almost walked into the club sigh up board, again. Flicking her hair out of her face, she rubbed her neck as she tilted her head before a blue piece of paper caught her attention. Suddenly a gasp escaped her lips, her green eyes widening a little and she tilted her head back to look clearly at the poster in front of her.

"I — I . . . . I could start a club . . ." She wondered to herself, she gently reached forward and tugged the paper from the board. "But I need at least four members, plus a manager and a adviser." She sighed to herself, feeling worse than before, her eyes slid closed with defeat.

Her eyes reopened after awhile. Burning with determination, she clenched the paper.

~#~#~

A man with long black hair closed the white door behind him, his hair held back in a messy bun, dressed in a long white coat, a pen behind his ear. "Ah, Miharu-san." He greeted the woman in the room.

Miharu-san looked up. She was sitting on a pale red stool, a board in her hands. "Welcome back Tama-san. What kind of work do you have this time?" she asked softly. The man, Tama, smiled brightly and looked over his shoulder at another part of the room. "I've been doing the male exams. I've got a few more patients left." He explained, bowing to the woman and exciting behind another white curtain. The woman smiled and nodded.

~#~#~

"How are you feeling?" a young nurse asked, turning back to her second year patient with a soft smile on her face. The nurse's curly green hair was pulled back by the white hat in her curls, showing her crimson eyes that sparkled brightly. She was dressed in a white dress with pale pink leggings.

Pouting, the girl grunted to herself and tilted her head before waving her hand in front of her face. "I'm fine! I just slipped over is all." She laughed nervously, silently adding to herself, _Next time I'm late for class, I'll take my socks off as well._ She sighed slightly, picturing herself running down the hallways with her shoes off. She suddenly started crying, hands in her lap. "I heard you go faster without shoes on . . . They never said anything about slipping."

The girl was quite tall, with peachy orange hair up in braids that laid neatly over her shoulders. Her pale green eyes twitched a bit. She didn't like being in the nursing wing. Frowning a little, she tugged on the sleeve of her brown school sweater.

"Hmmm." The nurse pushed herself to her feet, scanning the forms she was obligated to fill out. "Well, Yamabuki-san, do you have any head pains? Does anything hurt?" she asked, looking back at the girl.

Smiling, the orange-haired girl shook her head. "Nope! I'm completely fine." she said, leaning forward, her eyes a little wide. "Can I go now?" she tried again.

The nurse hummed once more and nodded. "Alright. But if you get any pains come back." she mumbled softly, jolting a little as the girl leaped to her feet.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" she cried, running towards the door, a few orange braids fluttered in the air as she ran. "Ne-Ja!" She called as she waved, practically ripping the door from its frame and running out. As soon as she was out of the room, Shinobu found herself running straight into a fellow student. The two fell to the ground in a heap. Shinobu let out a grunt; as she fell on her stomach, she couldn't help but wonder, _Why does this keep happening to me?_ She sniffed before pushing herself up and rubbing the back of her hand against her eye "Sorry."

Hearing a soft snort, the orange-haired girl looked up and blinked. _Oh. It's a girl._ she muttered to herself, tilting her head. Shinobu's eyes flickered from side to side, scanning the girl before pushing herself forward and grabbing the girl's hands. "You're the new girl, right?"

The girl blinked, her shoulders rose a little and she ducked her head. "My name is Mizuno Akito! Not_new girl_." she muttered with disgust. She _really _hated that nickname.

Shinobu paled a little, suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry." she mumbled, looking around and noticing they were both still sitting on the floor. "Come on." she said, helping the other to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah." Akito snorted, dusting off her green shirt and looking back up at the girl that had run into her. She frowned and tilted her head, watching the girl settle her hands in front of her as she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuno Akito. I'm Yamabuki Shinobu." The orange-haired girl greeted, bowing once more, her braids bounced over her shoulders. Her eyes flickered down to her feet to see piece of paper "Hmm." Smiling brightly, she bent down and picked it up.

Akito's eyes widened a little as she watched the girl look at the paper when suddenly the Nurse's Office door opened and a very depressed looking boy stepped out. His amber hair hid most of his face and he glared at the ground, the tips of his spiky hair flicked up a little.

"I'm still short!"

Both girls stared at the boy as he slammed the door closed and looked up. Just like that, the black aura around him suddenly transformed into flowers and feathers. "It's you!" he cried dramatically, pointing at the taller brunette. Akito stared. She blinked furiously as he grinned wider. "You look just like Sket Dance's Daisy! Are you like her too? What if I put red glasses on you?" he squealed, pocking her as he suddenly began to run around her in circles.

"Sket — who?" the brunette mumbled in surprise. She jolted as she felt fingers poking her in the back "Hey! Stop that!" She grunted, slapping his hands away. Akito flinched a little, afraid she might have upset him, but she was quickly relived as the boy hadn't even seemed to notice. Instead, the boy leapt back and grinned, mumbling more about this Daisy person. Crossing her arms, she tilted her shoulders. "Seriously, who is Daisy?"

Shinobu laughed, scratching the back of her orange hair with a small smile, "Daisy is fictional character from Sket Dance, you know, the anime?"

Akito stayed quiet for a few seconds, she bit her bottom lip in thought. "Anime, huh? Never heard of it." She shrugged a little, turning her head.

The boy leaned back, tilting his head a bit. "That's weird. Who'd not know about anime? It's just not normal . . ." he mumbled, sticking his tongue out a little. He made a soft clicking sound before turning his attention to Shinobu. "Well. At least you aren't_that_weird . . . You know a little." He shrugged and stretched his arms out, smiling lazily at the soft popping.

_Such a strange boy,_ Akito thought, but found herself smiling at him. He hadn't called her "new girl" so that was a plus. "So . . . who are you?"

The small boy grinned, he suddenly jumped up and down before jamming his fist against his chest. "I'm Katsu Akihiro." He hummed, turning his head a little and frowned. "My friend, she's supposed to be here, but she's not . . ." Katsu-kun hummed and tilted his head the other way.

Shinobu hummed a little, looking down at the paper. Her eyes widened a bit. "You're starting a Female Swimming Club?"

"Hm?"

~#~#~

Yuichi sighed; she rubbed her hands lightly as she walked down the long, lonely hallways, her eyes closed a little. She felt tired for some reason. As she turned her head a little, peering out her right eye, she found herself smiling.

She could see the school's pool. Slowing her pace, the indigo-haired girl was transfixed on the pool and her cheeks turned a dark pink color as she noticed the familiar students in the swimming club. Yuichi watched nervously as the water tripped down their body, their muscles glimmered in sunlight. It took awhile for it to settle in before she frowned. "What am I doing?" She scowled, mentally telling herself off. After a while, she turned her lingering gaze from the pool on the grounds and continued on.

As she walked her long dark hair fluttered behind her, she walked up the steps in thought. She wondered if Akihiro would be upset about her not meeting him at the Nurses Wing, the worse thing he would do is make her play a video game with him just so he could beat her and rub it in her face. Letting out a little whine, the girl looked at the wooden double doors. The doors had green padding with a strange picture drawn on the left door.

Yuichi stared at the doors for awhile before she pushed them open and peered in. The light was dim and there were very few people around. Tilting her head, her long wavy indigo hair fluttered before she stepped in. As the doors closed behind her, she got a strong blast of a particular scent, the smell of oldness, a bit of airborne sweat, and a distant deodorant coming from somewhere on the left.

Honey color eyes flicking to the side; Yuichi bowed in respect at the plain woman behind the desk. Nervously chewing on her bottom lip, the girl quickly walked into the room, shelves of books all over the place. _A perfect place for a nap. No distractions, _she thought, chuckling softly to herself as she walked down one of the rows of shelves before she jolted in surprise.

Blinking, Yuichi tilted her head as she observed a girl she couldn't remember seeing. She was obviously a first year since she was wearing the red female uniform, but Yuichi couldn't remember seeing her in the opening day. Maybe she was sick? Narrowing her amber eyes to observer the girl, Yuichi had to admit she was very pretty. The girl had lightly tanned skin; she must spend a lot of time outside. Creamy, dark brown hair circled her shoulders; a few locks covered her auburn eyes that flicked across the book in her hands. She was sitting on a light blue cushion, bare foot, her legs curled under her body.

Suddenly the mystery girl turned her body, her back that was pressed up against the book shelf, and made the shelf shudder. Yuichi watched almost in slow motion as a rather large, thick purple book slipped from the top shelf, right above the girls head. "H-Hey! Look out!" She gasped, but jumped in surprise and amazement as the brunette didn't even shift away. Instead the girl raised her hand the book land straight into it with a very loud _s__mack_.

Yuichi flinched at the sound; she watched the girl's expression for any trace of pain but found none. Almost emotionless, the brunette turned her head to look at the book before shifting her hand and allowing it to land gently next to her before turning her attention onto the indigo-haired Yuichi.

"How . . . How did you do that?" Yuichi gasped, her eyes wide.

The girl tilted her head back to her book and spoke without looking up from the pages "I've always been about to do it." she spoke, barely audible. She seemed rather quiet and almost shy; it confused the other.

"Oh . . ." Yuichi mumbled, feeling quite disappointed. She suddenly stiffened and frowned. _Great: I'm acting like Akihro-chan,_ she thought to herself, her eyes narrowed before shaking her head. "Why are you in here on your own?"

Once more, the girl replied without looking up from her book. "I simply enjoy my own company." The brunette let out a soft hum and flipped the page and began to read. "I like to read."

Yuichi tilted her head; she crossed her arms. "Well. That doesn't sound very fun." she mumbled softly, her eyes flickering to the books around the other girl's body. "Fantasy Books? Hmm . . ." Leaning down to pick one up, Yuichi noticed some of the other books and stopped, eyes wide. _Swimming books, _she thought, placing the fantasy book down and picking up one of the swimming books. "You like to swim?"

"I enjoy it." The brunette replied quickly, closing the book in her hands to look up at the indigo-haired girl. The brunette's hair fluttered around as she turned her gaze onto the excited expression on Yuichi's face.

"I like swimming too. It's a real shame there isn't a woman's club, right?" she smiled brightly, leaning over a little, her arms behind her back. "I'm Nakatsuya Yuichi! My best friend is named Katsu Akihiro." she introduced, turning to look out the window next to them and pointing out at the gates. "We like to hang out by the school gates. Come and hang out with us sometimes. We love to go swimming too."

The mystery brunette blinked, she stared as the strange indigo-haired girl smiled at her and waved just as the bell rang out for class. Tilting her head a little she watched as the girl began to walk away.

". . . Nakatsuya Yuichi . . ." The brunette thought to herself and pushed herself up, her bare feet patted against the floor.

"I'm Tsuji Kaed."

* * *

_**How is that? Sorry if I didn't get all the characters right. I tried my best XD I'll do better next time. **_

_**Any suggestions are welcome! **_


End file.
